


Busted

by Massing1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massing1/pseuds/Massing1
Summary: Tobias discovers more than coffee when he picks Gibbs up for work.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Busted

Busted

By Massing1

(17th June 2020)

So, I go round to Gibbs’ place – like I do every morning. I let myself in like I do every morning. Put the coffee percolator on as I do every morning ... But he’s not sitting on the coffee table tying his shoes, or even sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast cereal like he does. He's not downstairs at all. I'm starting to get nervous here. This just doesn't happen. I shout,

“Hey Gibbs, you up yet? You're gonna be late for work.”

There's a thump from upstairs. I shout again. “Gibbs, is that you? Get your hienie down here will ya? You're late. What happened? D'you get carried away with the sandpaper again? Boy, you really know how to live!” I lean against the counter, drink my coffee and check my watch.

I can hear stomping and running water from upstairs. And then I swear, a conversation. I hear a second voice. A feminine voice! I nearly choke on my coffee.

“Gibbs, do you have company up there?” I ask incredulously. “Real company? Not just the radio or something?” There’s this garbled reply from behind a toothbrush.

“No. What makes you think that?”

“I could have sworn I heard a woman’s voice.” I said, creeping towards the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly Gibbs comes charging down the stairs – jacket and shoes in one hand, shirt in the other, pants undone and odd socks. He nearly goes flying on the polished floor before he sits on the edge of the couch. He dresses quickly. He keeps glancing furtively up the stairs when he thinks I’m not looking.

I turn to pour a second cup of coffee. When I turn around I see a woman wearing one of Gibbs' shirts. Nice legs. She smiles and takes the cup from me. So I pour a third cup. I can’t help grinning. I hold the cup out to Gibbs.

“Special Agent Gibbs,”

“Tobias"

I nod at the woman, “Special Agent Sloane. A surprise to see you here.”

She nods back to me.

“Special Agent Fornell. So now we've established just how 'special' we all are, I figured since Gibbs and I were busted anyway, I might as well get some coffee.” Then she turned and headed back upstairs. Moments later I hear the shower running.

I turn to Gibbs who has finished dressing and is sipping his beverage. He jerks his thumb towards the stairs. He clears his throat,

"Um ... She's going to follow on behind us a bit later." I smirk in understanding.

"So this is a secret, is it?

"Yes," He nods determinedly, then doesn't look quite so sure. "Maybe. For a bit. Um ... Perhaps."

"Well that was crystal clear! Anything else you want to ellaborate on?"

He shakes his head quickly. He looks tired and smug – the lucky bastard! He sleeps behind his Raybans all the way into town. I get no details from him at all! And him with the rule! I don’t know why he bothers with it.

He never could keep that one!


End file.
